the reason i kissed you
by rockin.overmate
Summary: "So what if I kissed her? Do you know why? Do you know the reason why I kissed Kotoko?" I demanded. One person whistled. "Wow... Naoki Irie..."
1. the first event

**author's note: hello! this is my second itazura na kiss fanfiction! **

**basically, it's naoki's POV on the events that lead up to their first kiss! i only thought of "midnight sun" after i finished writing it lol.**

**please enjoy, read, and review!**

* * *

I watched her walk away.

It didn't affect me. Who did she think she was, anyways? I walked a classmate back to my classroom, amidst the whispering gossipers.

"Irie.."one of the girls simpered and came over to me as we entered the classroom. One of those silly fan girls again.

"I heard a girl gave you a love letter?" Gossip travels fast.

"I turned her down." Why am I even bothering to explain to these girls? "That's good. After all, she's a nobody." I raised my eyebrow and didn't say anything. She's right, of course. She's from class-F, those losers.

At that precise moemnt, the teacher came in and we all sat down. He announced that today would be spent on review for the test. I sighed. Another day wasted. I always pass these finals without a single mistake. Today could've spent on learning something new - I had always been interested in Quantam Physics.

The rest of the school day went without anything out of the ordinar occuring, unless you count the number of girls coming up to me increasing. They wanted assurance, I could tell. Assurance that I was still single. Stupid girls.

I stepped out the school building, blinking against the sun. As I lowered my eyes, I saw a couple making out behind a tree. School was for education. These ... kids probably were from class-F.

As I walked away, I saw her. The one who confessed to me. As I looked at her, her friend saw me. What was his name again? "Kinnosuke, stop it!" Another girl yelled. Ah, right. Kinnosuke. Kinnosuke started yelling at me. As my friend caught with me, I gave Kinnosuk a glare and walk away. Behind me, I could hear that girl crying and her friends trying to comfort her. I could only think, get over it.

I came home, did my math homework - review again - and switched over to literature. The day had turned into night. I turned the pages until I found the section I was working on. In a little cue box off the side was an inset about Shakespeare. I knew who he was, of course. A playwright. I adjusted the lamp and was about to go back to the historical pose I was reading about when the words Romeo and Juliet popped out, triggering a memory. What's her name had given me a love letter. Who writes love letters anymore?

I smirked as I went back to my homework. However, I had only finished one fourth of my problems approximately two minutes later when another interruption appeared - a deep rumbling noise. I recognized the sound of the earthquake, and a split second later the ground began to shake. I waited to see if the shaking become more rough and prepared myself to drop down and crawl underneath my desk. My precautions were not necessary. The rumbling stopped and I sighed. As I picked up my pencil, I heard the door slam open.

"Onii-Chan! Are you okay?" I forced myself not to groan as I sat back up straight.

"Yes, Mother, I'm fine." The worrywart, my mother. She continued to look over at me in a worried motherly way until I glared pointedly at her and she closed the door with a sigh. I went back to my literature, irate at the fact that I could have finished my literature by this time.

---

As I walked down the stairs, I found my father hang up the phone. "Ah! Naoki! I have to tell you something." This was a surprise. Usually my father had gone to work by this time.

"Good morning. No work today?" My father coughed.

"No, no, I will go. You know how there was an earthquake last night?" I nodded. Of course. Interruption. "Well, a very close of my friend lost his house in that earthquake." I raised an eyebrow at this statement. Only my pencil fell in that earthquake. What did he live in?

"He built his own house." My father seemed to read my thoughts from the expression on my face. He must've been a crappy carpenter. "Termites destroyed the support." My father continued. I took a deep breath, trying not to laugh. I found it very funny for some reason. "I offered them to live with us for a while." I nodded. It was something my father would do, as generous as he was.

"Them?"

"Aihara and his daughter. His daughter goes to your school, actually. I actually forgot her name. Let's see..." I saw my father struggle with the daughter's name. I stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder. Aihara did not sound familiar.

"Well, thank you for telling me. I'm going to go eat breakfast now." I felt my father's eyes on my back. I really meant it - I hate surprises.

"Oh," my father spoke, making me turn. "Your mother left a while ago. She set out breakfast for you."

"Did you tell her about the guests?"

"Of course."

I sighed. My mother was probably doing something silly. I assumed it had something to do with the daughter. My easily excited mother…

I sat down, and began to eat breakfast. Only a little while later Yuki came down the stairs. I swallowed. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Yuki stared at me. I stared back until he spoke. No one could stare me down. "Has father told you about the guests staying over?" He began to eat his breakfast as I put down my bowl, utensils places neatly, parallel to each other on top.

"He has."

Yuki nodded. "The daughter goes to your school. Do you know who?"

Apparently Yuki knew everything. Not that there was anything wrong with that. "I do not know who, and you know I do not particularly care." Yuki nodded. I knew he knew I gave such answers. I don't need anyone stupid hindering. My conscious told me the daughter wasn't going to be the brightest person ever.

___

As I reached the school entrance, I saw the same man from yesterday yelling. "Help Kotoko! Her house has collapsed! From the Earthquake!" It clicked in my mind. So the daughter who is going to be staying with me… of course. So Kotoko was her name? I smirked as I came nearer to the school and Kinnosuke noticed me. "You! Who broke Kotoko's heart! Happy? Now…" Apparently he is in love with Kotoko? How pathetic. I threw out some smart witty phrases at Kinnosuke, which made Kotoko gasp, and walked inside. Somehow, I couldn't wait for tonight.

I sat at my desk and got out my literature book. I clasped my hands together and stared out the window, at nothing in particular. I wasn't eager to see her, that is for sure. I was eager to see her reaction. When she was going to be living with me – the man who rejected her.

___

"Hurry! Hurry!" My mother cried, excited. Yuki and I walked down the stairs, neither of us in a hurry. As we reached the base of the stairs, the door bell rang. Mother gasped and Father went to open the door. In came Father's friend. He looked like a respectable man, honest and kind. Oh. In came the daughter. I tried not to laugh, imaging her reaction. Yuki looked at me in a funny way, making me put my poker face on.

I waited, patiently, looking at the girl whose love letter I rejected only yesterday. As I leaned against the wall, arms crossed, her eyes traveled over until they found me. She began to freak out. Besides Yuki, no one noticed. Mother and Father were busy talking to Kotoko's father, who I could tell from the expression was apologizing for the inconvenience. That was right. A bit of annoyance bit into my smugness. She was from Class- F, she better not do anything to hinder my studies. But I let that part of me just relax. I wouldn't let her.

"I – you!" Kotoko cried. I smirked.

"I know." Kotoko whined. I rolled my eyes in her reaction. How boring. As I gave her a cold smile just to get her blood to boil, a small part of me wondered, She's going to make life interesting for you, isn't she? My reply: Define interesting.

* * *

**ah, finished with first chapter! i loved the last phrase! "define interesting"!! sounded like the best quote in this fanfiction haha. please look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. the second event

**i have not uploaded in a while, im sorry!  
my other story, hybrid baby, was turning out quite popular**

**so i gave that all my attention.**

**-.-**

**anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up, feeling rather neutral. I had remembered everything from last night, that much was clear. Now what was going to happen, even I didn't know.  
I went through my daily morning sacrament and walked down the stairs to find Kotoko already sitting there. I watched out the corner of my eyes as I sat down her face getting redder and redder. She sat quiet still through everything, watching me the whole time. Yuki passed by, reprimanding Mother for not taking out the same socks as mine – I swear he was a mini me.

I ate my miso soup and nattao calmly, taking note as the conversation took a turn to Kotoko's father. I noticed time running out, so I put my bowl down, and left the table with a "Please excuse me." Yuki followed after me. Faintly from the kitchen I heard Mother asking Kotoko to set out to school with me. I did not want that Class-F girl walking with me!

---

As we left the house, Yuki began making a fuss, and Kotoko stood there stupidly. I put on my shoes and closed the door as Mother reminded me to show Kotoko the way. Kotoko was still inside.

I walked a little bit faster than her. She trailed behind me, keeping quiet. I really did not believe how this turned out. The girl who confessed to me without ever actually getting to know me was living in the same house as me. But I wouldn't let it bother me, of course. As long as she stays out of my way, I would be fine. If she can stay out of my way.

As we neared the train station, I felt like I had to be reminiscent to Kotoko.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone we're living together." I expect Kotoko to tell her friends. Girls gossip a lot, and then if the school found out, I don't think I could live with it.

"And of course, don't talk to me at school." I added, and I walked away to the train. As long as she did those two things, I would be fine.

---

The train ride was rather … worthy of note from an outlook. I had a hand on a rail, and was reading a book. Of course, the train was swarming. From my peripheral vision I saw Kotoko crowded. It amused me how she could not do a simple thing as stand in a train.

As the crowd moved out the open doors, I waited for the crowd to pass me like a smart person. I was very slightly attentive in Kotoko's corner, and could perceive sound of her yelling.

As the conductor announced the closing doors, I heard my name. I felt obligated to turn, and saw Kotoko running towards me. I felt no need to lift my hands for help, and watched as the doors shut in her face.

I appraised her confused face, and began reading again.

Idiot.

---

School. As I walked to my classroom, I saw the door open and a mess of orange hair run through the entrance. Looks like the idiot made it on time. As I walked by her, she yelled at me.

"Hey!"

I stopped, irritated. What did she want?

"I told you not to talk to me." I spoke in a cold voice to make my point clear. Kotoko was flustered.

"I was about to board, so couldn't you have held the door for me… at the very least?"

Nope. I don't have time to help people who couldn't even ride on a train. I summed it up outloud,

"I hate absent-minded girls more than stupid ones." and continued my walk to the classroom.

---

The rest of the school day went ordinarily. There was nothing special to do. The time spent at home was uniformly lacklustering.

---

I went to school the next day to find that I had accidentally taken Kotoko's bento. I never even had such accidents before she inhibited my home. Unwillingly, I was going to have to come across her and reinstate our bentos. During lunch break, I walked over to her classroom. No doubt she was with her Class-F friends again.

"Aihara-san." She jumped up, surprised. "Bring your bag and come with me." I left before seeing their reactions.

Outside, I handed Kotoko her bento. "It seems that our mother put the wrong ones in." Kotoko blinked and brought mine out.

"I was wondering why mine was so large." I had to keep from rolling my eyes.

Taking my bento back, I retorted, "Sheesh, mix-ups only happen because we go to the same school."

"That's right." I looked up. Kotoko's voice somehow transformed. "You might even get the wrong uniform and wear mine instead, Irie-kun."

What was she talking about..?

"Why would I wear yours mistakenly?" I wanted to wipe that smug smile off her face.

"Well, that's because…it seems you wore skirts when you were young."

I was devastated. Shock hit me in waves. How had she put her hand on one of my baby pictures? This was completely absurd!

Kotoko smiled. "You were so adorable, Irie-kun!"

I snapped. "Where did you get that from?"

"Your mother gave me one."  
The answer was so straightforward, I snapped even more. Mother!

"Give it back!" I felt foolish. I was acting like a five year old boy, but what could I do?

"No."

"What did you say?"

"Because, you keep bullying me all the time. Isn't it okay, once in a while?"

I was appalled. "When did I ever bully you?"

"Even geniuses have their weaknesses." I knew I had to keep my cool, but I couldn't. I lunged, and she dodged.

"I said, give it back!"

"I'll give it back, but on one condition." We both stopped, and I tried regaining my cool.

"Condition?"

Kotoko smiled. "The mid-terms are coming up in two weeks. Help tutor me."

"Me..? Be your..?" No way. It was enough to be living with her, but now this?

"Correct. I'll return it if you can help me get into the top fifty. Deal?"

I spoke outloud. " I refuse! It's obviously impossible!"

Kotoko grinned even larger, and flipped out her cellphone. "Oh, really?" Between a whirry of beeping, I heard her say, " Then, I'll just mass-mail this photo to all the students in school."

This was absurd!

"Fine then!" I yelled to her back, and she turned.

"Really? Hooray!"

"But I can't promise anything. The top fifty have been filled mostly by those from Class A or Class B each and every time. It would require divine intervention for someone from Class F like you to be able to get in."

I saw her turn all depressed. "i guess you're right.."

I turned, ready to leave. "Tonight then."

As I walked away, I groaned inwardly. I usually never made deals. What kind of deal was this?!

* * *

**so how was that for an ending?**


	3. the second event part 2

**sorry for the delay.**

**i know you guys are mad at me, i'm sorry.**

**at least school is over so i have slightly more time to work on this story.**

**(personally, i dont think so, with all the ap classes i am taking -.-)**

* * *

It was complete silence. I still couldn't believe how the situation turned out. I really had to tutor her.

Out of my peripheral vision, I could see her fidgeting.

"Say, I heard you don't study." Kotoko said.

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought it was normal to remember something after seeing it once." I could tell she freaked out when I said that. It was easy to give her a hard time.

I wrote out problems and handed the book to her. I felt a ripple of irritation as I watched her eyes get huge.

"You should get an 80 on the test if you study these problems." Privately, I didn't think so. I watched with a submissive expression as Kotoko began her problems.

After half an hour, though, it was clear she was a lost cause.

"Where did you get the problem? Where is the formula?" I cried out in frustration. Seriously, how stupid could she get? We're in high school, for crying out loud!

"Formula? There was a formula?" Kotoko had a stupid expression on her face. I closed my eyes for a moment. I was going to have a heart attack.

"This is how you do it ..." I heard myself say. My picture was on the line here. Why did Mother have to torture me, I really wondered.

Lucky for Kotoko, she got it after midnight.

"Does X equal 72?" She was hesitant. Of course she was.

"Correct." I crossed my arms and leaned back, exhausted. I was never used to this kind of ... persecution.

I felt a flash and opened my eyes. Of course. Mother.

"You guys should get married!" She proclaimed.

No. No. NO!  
"Are you crazy?" I could hear the idiot girl swooning behind me. I glared at Mother until she left the room. Women, honestly.

One thing could be said though, day one was over.

Tutoring was toture. The last day was here, though.

I shouldn't have bothered trying to be an optimistic for once in my life. She couldn't even read English.

"And ...ev-everyone said-d ...-" Kotoko mumbled her way through the book.

"Even middle schoolers can read it!" I interrupted, tired. My eyes felt heavy. I didn't hear her response as I fell asleep. My last thought was that I didn't care.

The next morning, I raised my eyebrows as I heard my mother give Kotoko something.

"It isn't an entrance exam." I thought aloud as I started walking. No more tutoring. We'll see the results. And I'll get my picture back.

As I entered the train, I looked back to see Kotoko running. I couldn't justify what I was thinking as I opened the door for her. Maybe it was the memory of the doors closing on her. I couldn't explain.

We both walked to school together, and I headed for my classroom. As I opened the door, I heard a timid "Thank you" come from Kotoko as she walked past me.

Hm...It couldn't hurt.

"Good luck." I said, and walked into the room. It was all up to her now.

Midterms passed by fairly quickly. Like it really mattered. It was all too easy for me.

I walked with my friend when he stopped me. "Hey look, it's that girl, looks like she's with that Kansai guy now."

I glanced over through the open door at Kotoko struggling with her friend's grip. I felt a slight upturn in my stomach.

"It's none of our business." I walked past the open door.

A week later, the results.

It was my first time walking to the results board, as my friend said.

"Hey, the top is on the other side.. Irie." I ignored him as I looked at the 50th person. Good. I get it back.

I walked towards Kotoko, who saw me and walked faster. "Congratulations!"

"You too."

Kotoko didn't realize what I said until I explained it."You made it."

Kotoko screamed and it took all my internal strength not to show a sign of irritation. I've never been this irritated before. I held out my hand. Kotoko mistook it for a handshake and grabbed it, thanking me. I shook her off.

"I want it. Return the thing you promised me."

"Ah, that's right."

My eyes widened as she fished it out of her pocket. In broad daylight?

"What are you doing?" My face was slightly red as I snatched it from her.

This was not good. I've never been like this. We had to maintain our distance. I turned my back on her, ready to leave.

"Like I've said before, please refrain from talking to me at school."

As I walked away, I heard her yell, "Thank you, Irie-kun!"

Just after I told her.

At least it's over.

Me, being the genius I am, should have known better.

Next morning, I found the cause of all the whispering directing towards me. As soon as I saw the announcement, I ran to Kotoko's classroom. I was extremely pissed.

"Aihara! Come here this instant!"

I literally dragged her to the announcement. I knew it. She couldn't keep her mouth shut! Now everyone knew were cohabiting. I grabbed the announcement and crumpled it up.

"Stop messing with my life!" I yelled, and walked away.

Seriously, I'm getting tired of my life being a roller coaster.

* * *

**in case you are wondering, most of these quotes are taken directly from the anime.**

**i watch the anime as i write the story.**

**its my 2nd time watching the anime, i love it :3**


End file.
